


Cuando el tiempo pasa y va a peor

by sunflow3rs



Series: Los mismos idiotas del vóley, ahora en la universidad [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, College, En Teen and Up porque dicen muchas palabrotas, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Tsukishima, Kuroo y Bokuto llevan un tiempo juntos. ¿Se habrán cansado el uno del otro? ¡Bah! Imposible... ¡Ellos se quieren!¿No?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Los mismos idiotas del vóley, ahora en la universidad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cuando el tiempo pasa y va a peor

Tsukishima estaba cansado. A menos de dos semanas de las ansiadas vacaciones de verano, el chico prácticamente vivía dentro de la biblioteca de la universidad. Sus exámenes finales, los cuales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, habían ocupado toda su agenda y se tiraba la mayor parte del día con la cabeza metida dentro de sus libros de texto. Por ello, era normal que no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría entre las cuatro paredes del apartamento que compartía junto a sus dos novios. Al menos hasta que la bomba le explotó en la cara.

Así que, al llegar el viernes por la noche a la puerta de su piso, somnoliento, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable que llevaba aguantando, a duras penas, todo el día, y con la espada contracturada debido a las estúpidas e incómodas sillas de madera, lo último que esperaba ver eran cosas volando en medio de su salón.

Él solo quería un café, uno de los de Bokuto, quien molía el grano de café que traía del restaurante en el que trabajaba, los cuales se habían convertido en sus favoritos. También quería acostarse en su cama, pedirle un masaje a Kuroo, que siempre tenía las manos suaves y sedosas. Quería estar tan tranquilo, dormir y continuar con la misma rutina hasta que hubiese levantado el bolígrafo en su último examen. Entonces, las vacaciones vendrían de la mano del viaje a la playa que había planeado junto a Bokuto y a Kuroo hacía meses.

Pero, al parecer, esa noche iba a tener que resolver un problema que ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero el cual había estado alimentándose durante toda la semana.

Bokuto y Kuroo discutían, lo que, en realidad, no era nada del otro mundo. Esos dos siempre estaban gritándose, el uno por encima del otro, para comprobar quien la tenía más grande. Aunque, claro, sus disputas nunca eran algo grave. La mayoría de ellas estaban relacionadas con Kuroo quejándose a cerca de las trampas que Bokuto hacía jugando al Mario Kart, o bien, con Bokuto exclamando que él no había sido quien había dejado los pelos en la ducha, por mucho que el mentiroso de Kuroo repitiera que sí. Eran pequeñas estupideces por las cuales hacían un mundo y que olvidaban al segundo de terminarlas.

Las peleas grandes, las de verdad, las ofrecía el propio Tsukishima, quien si llegaba a enfadarse promulgaba la ley seca. Y no había Dios que calmara al rey de hielo.

Sin embargo, Tsukishima supo al segundo de abrir la puerta del apartamento que se había perdido algo, en algún momento, pues esa pelea no era nada a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

Tanto Bokuto como Kuroo estaban enfadados. Ni molestos, ni fastidiados. Ellos dos estaban realmente enfurecidos el uno con el otro. Se habían estado gritando hasta que notaron que Tsukishima se había instalado en la entrada del piso, sus rostros completamente enrojecidos y sus respiraciones agitadas lo confirmaban. Muchos de los cojines que adornaban el sofá estaban tirados por el suelo, por el lado de Bokuto, además de un agujero en la pared que estaba apoyado. Kuroo estaba de rodillas sobre el sofá, como a punto de saltar al costado, que era donde su novio se encontraba.

Tsukishima frunció su ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó. Dejó sus llaves en la mesa que tenía a su derecha, sin quitar sus ojos de los otros dos, intentando entender la situación por su propia cuenta. Por ahora, solo le venía a la cabeza que si hubiera llegado algunos minutos más tarde, se hubiese encontrado a Kuroo y a Bokuto enredados en puñetazos y patadas.

Bokuto bufó, rodando los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Tsukishima ladeó su cabeza con confusión porque, ¿desde cuándo Bokuto rodaba los ojos? Si no se equivoca, y no lo hace, nunca ha visto a su novio haciendo eso. Y llevan casi cuatro años juntos.

—No ocurre nada —escupió el chico con recelo.

—En realidad, —Kuroo entró en la conversación, mirando a Bokuto de manera acusatoria, como incitándole -o más bien, obligándole- a contar algo. —sí que ocurre algo, ¿verdad, Bokuto?

 _Oh_ , pensó Tsukishima, _le ha llamado por su apellido_. Ni “bro”, ni “bebé”, ni siquiera “Koutarou” o alguna derivación melosa de este último, sino Bokuto. De nuevo, haciendo memoria, no era capaz de recordar la última vez que Kuroo había utilizado sus apellidos para referirse a alguno de sus novios.

—No. No ocurre nada —repitió Bokuto. Probablemente él era el más enfadado de los dos y le echaba a Kuroo una de esas miradas que probablemente había copiado de Tsukishima. Eran pendencieras, como desafiando a que Kuroo se atreviese a soltar una sola palabra más por su boca, provocando un sinfín de nuevos sentimientos en el propio Tsukishima. No le gustaba. Le parecía que no iba a carrear buenas cosas.

Sin embargo, Kuroo estaba ahí para desafiar. Se le notaba cansado y Tsukishima se preguntó cuánto tiempo habían estado discutiendo. A primer vistazo no parecía demasiado, pero ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, quizás había estado ocurriendo durante los últimos días. Dios, odiaba esto de tener novios, le obligaba a preocuparse el doble por lo que estuviese pasando por sus vidas.

—Vale, vayamos a la cocina y me contáis lo que quiera que sea esto con un café —intentó Tsukishima, dirigiéndose a la habitación porque, realmente necesitaba aquella magistral bebida de su novio. Sin embargo, el destino no estaba dispuesto a otorgárselo. No por el momento, al menos.

—¿Café de Bokuto? —Kuroo se rio cargado de sarcasmo, provocando que Tsukishima girase sobre sus talones para preguntarle, con la mirada, qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. —No voy a tomar café de un gilipollas, mentiroso e infiel.

Tsukishima no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero antes de pestañear, Bokuto caminaba con prisa hacia Kuroo, con un paso intimidante y dispuesto a hacer realidad la amenaza silenciosa que segundos atrás le había otorgado. Cogió a Kuroo de la camisa aprovechando que, como se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá, superaba sus centímetros de diferencia.

—No me vuelvas a llamar de esa manera.

Kuroo no tenía ni el más mínimo ápice de instinto de supervivencia, pues aceptaba la lucha que Bokuto le estaba proponiendo y tragaba cada una de las advertencias como si estas fuesen agua.

—Oh, ¿te ha molestado? ¿Qué parte? ¿El gilipollas o el mentiroso? —Pausó. Kuroo ladeó la cabeza y continuó mirándole a los ojos con seguridad y molestia. Por un momento, ambos chicos olvidaron que Tsukishima se encontraba a menos de un metro detrás de ellos, sin entender la conversación e imaginando ideas que, quizás, no eran ciertas. —Claro, mala mía, lo que te ha molestado ha sido lo de infiel. ¿Por qué será, Bokuto?

Tsukishima consiguió acercarse lo suficientemente rápido como para parar la mano de Bokuto antes de que impactara con la mejilla de Kuroo, llamando la atención de sus dos novios. Su ceño estaba tan junto que parecía que sus cejas se habían convertido en una, y sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. Nadie le explicaba nada, la cabeza le continuaba ardiendo como si se hubiese adentrado en el mismísimo infierno y la presión que mantenía en su pecho se había transformado en la capa brillante que envolvía sus ojos.

—¿Cómo que infiel? —Preguntó en un murmuro que apenas fue audible para los otros dos. ¿Infiel? ¿Bokuto había sido infiel? ¿A quién? ¿A ellos? ¿Bokuto… Les había puesto los cuernos? No. Eso era imposible. Su presión en la muñeca de Bokuto disminuyó hasta que dejó que cayera, su brazo rebotó en su costado, sin fuerza. —¿De qué estáis hablando?

—Kei, —le llamó Bokuto, soltando a Kuroo y comenzando a negar con urgencia su cabeza —yo… Yo no he hecho nada. Te lo prometo. No le escuches.

Kuroo resopló detrás de él.

—Sí. Si no hacer nada significa lo mismo que meter la lengua hasta la campanilla a tu jefa a la salida del trabajo. Claro, entonces no has hecho nada —explicó el moreno. Bokuto le miró de nuevo y le pidió, no de una manera muy agradable, que cerrase el pico. Tsukishima continuaba sin entender nada de lo que ocurría, para él, el Bokuto enfadado que tenía delante no era el Bokuto que conocía. —No. Te dije que se lo dijeses en su momento y ha pasado una maldita semana. No has hecho nada que no sea continuar besándote con tu jefa, así que sí, eres un gilipollas. Un mentiroso. Y un jodido infiel.

—Eres tú el que no me ha dado ni un segundo para explicarme, Kuroo. —Tsukishima tembló porque tampoco recordaba la última vez que Bokuto le había llamado por su apellido. ¿Llevaban así toda la semana? ¿Y él no se había dado cuenta de ello?

—Lo siento, olvidaba que hay una justificación razonable a que te hayas besado con tu jefa, —repitió, y Tsukishima sintió como si acabara de ser despertado con un cubo de agua fría, la realidad llegándole de golpe. —Te di una oportunidad cuando te explicaste por primera vez, Bokuto, pero ya no tienes ninguna excusa que te salve de la segunda. Nos has engañado.

—¿Lo has hecho? —Tsukishima levantó su cabeza debido a que llevaba algunos segundos con su mirada clavada en el suelo. Su muñeca viajó a sus ojos, restregándoselos y encontrándose a si mismo llorando. Bokuto y Kuroo le miraron sorprendidos, porque probablemente nunca habían visto a su novio llorar por algo así. —¿Te has… Besado con tu jefa?

—Sí, pero no es lo que tú crees, Kei, puedo explicártelo.

Bokuto intentó agarrar a Tsukishima, quien comenzó a retroceder, pero el chico forzó con su brazo para no ser atrapado.

—Kei —le llamó Kuroo, pero el rubio ni siquiera le miró. —Hey, Kei…

Tsukishima negó. Levantó ambas manos, cansado y continuó negando con su cabeza, caminando hacia la entrada del apartamento.

—Creo… Creo que no quiero escuchar nada ahora mismo —dijo, dándose la vuelta. Bokuto y Kuroo continuaron llamándolo, pero Tsukishima hizo oídos sordos mientras se aseguraba de tener su teléfono y cartera en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Voy a tomar algo de aire… Sí.

Tsukishima salió del apartamento que compartía con sus dos novios, con los ojos llorosos y sin coger las llaves, que olvidadas sobre el mueble de la entrada, se quedaron junto a Bokuto y Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Es que me gusta mucho escribir sobre infidelidades, sabéis, es como que muy triste. En defensa de Bokuto, tenía una percepción diferente de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su jefa, o del por qué ocurría. Pero claro, aquí solo tenemos la historia desde el punto de vista de Kuroo (de Tsukki, en realidad, que no se entera de na'), y según él, Bokuto es el idiota. 
> 
> Well, la vida es una shit. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! <3


End file.
